Bloody Love
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: (AU) Lila has just moved back into town and want's nothing more than to have a happy life at her new school, to make new friends, maybe even date but little does she know that her world is going to be twisted and tangled with someone else's. She just wanted to have a normal life but no instead its an adventure. (T for now)


_**So I am wanting to write another Fairy Tail story but it will be an AU story with vampires/ werewolves and in high school. I know that this is over used but I would like to try it any way as well as put in my own Oc named Lila Dreyar. She is the younger sister to Laxus, she has been going to school in Raven Tail a private school for trouble youths. This is the first chapter of Bloody Love.**_

* * *

 **Bloody Love**

 **Chapter One**

 **Lila P.O.V**

The plane ride here was the longest one I had ever been on. The time from Raven Tail Schools For Trouble Youth to Magnolia was just supposed to be six hours by plane but it seemed so much longer. I left the school dormitory early this morning after sending a text to my brother to remind him about my homecoming. Sighing as we touched down at the Fiore National airport, finally getting out my seat I departed from the plane and walked to the baggage Claim. Looking around for my brother while walking only to give up once I got my bags and sat down on the pavement. I let out a long sigh and cursed my brother in my head for being a lazy asshole who didn't care about anyone but his self. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number quickly and listen to it ring six times.

"I swear Laxus Dreyar if you forgot about me I will find away to make your life hell. Laxus I have no idea how to get home so please if you are not here yet please come quickly so I don't get kidnapped please." I muttered into the phone as I left the voicemail.

Soon my brothers red sports car pulled up to the edge of the road. I smiled halfheartedly at him as he turned the car off and got out. He smirked a bit at me as he came around the car to help me stand up. He pulled me into a soft hug before grabbing my three bags and putting them into the trunk of the car. I climbed into the passenger side of the car and waited on him to get the in car as well. I bit my lip and watched out the window when we drove off. I stayed silent as the radio played and filled the silence between. The last time I talked to my brother I had screamed out how much I hated him. Our father had come back after being gone so long and wanted to be in my life but Laxus told me not to go with him. I told him he didn't know if father was back to his old self but I learned weeks after I left Magnolia that I made a mistake. When I called home for comfort all I was told was "I fucking told you so Lila. I told you he was just going to dump you at some shit hole." I screamed at him over the phone that I hated him.

"Lila... Look about what I said awhile back.. I didn't mean it.. I swear I was just upset that you didn't trust me.." He muttered turning the radio down.

"I'm sorry to.. I shouldn't have said I hated you... I just wasn't looking to hear you say that. I was hoping you would say it was going to be okay and that you would come get me." I muttered back clutching my tights tightly as we drove through neighborhood after neighborhood till we reached a gated community.

"We moved here shortly after you left. Gramps was selected to be the head master of the Fairy Tail boarding school. You'll be attending and I'll have to drive you in the morning... But Lila... I hope you like it.." He muttered again typing in the key code.

We drove a few more moments before we reached a decently sized house for the neighbor hood it was in, getting out of the car Laxus tossed me a key to the house which I caught only with really good luck. I sighed as I shoved it in pocket before pulling out my bags and carrying the two lighter ones into the house with Laxus carrying the last one behind me. Though when we got into the house he took the lead and I followed him up the stairs to a dark ocean blue colored room with all of my things from the old house in it. I set the bags down on the floor while letting out a relived sigh that I would be stuck in a closet of a room. I walked over to the bed and flopped down on it and let out a breath of air.

"I'll take it as you like the room huh?" Laxus asked setting the last bag down on to the floor.

"Are you kidding this room is amazing. I thought you would have stuck me in the smallest room you had." I said sitting up on the bed and smiled softly at him.

"I for one thought about it but Gramps said that you didn't deserve that." He said with a joke while sitting down next to me.

"Lila... I think you'll fit in well with a group of my "Friends" you could say. I don't see them as that but don't tell them I said that or Gajeel will win a bet got it." He said patting me on the head.

"You want me to hang out with your friends? What happened to my sisters tiny and useless?" I asked while rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh you still are tiny trust me on that one. Though as for you hanging out with them you are gonna need to find people to be friends with at some point. Think of them as gateway friends. People you can hang out with till you find people more suited towards what you like." He said standing back up and moving my bags to my bed.

"Now unpack and get ready for lunch. It's Sunday meaning the old man will be home soon and he's gonna wanna see you. Though if you want to make him wait I can send you to the store." He said with another smirk as he walked out of the room.

"What do you need from the store?" I asked following after him and looking out the hallway.

"Just usual stuff Lila. I'll make a list and yes you can take my car but one scratch and your ass is mine got it?" He asked and the glare could be heard in his voice.

"Yes father." I sounded out as I hurriedly unpacked all of my things.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the list that my brother had made and hurried out of the house to his car. Getting behind the wheel and adjusting the seat I drove off to the closest store. Parking I walked in and grabbed a basket while checking the list. I had been looking down so I did not noticed that I had run into someone twice my size. I gulped a bit as he turned around and glared at me.

"Gajeel! She didn't do it on purpouse. I'm sorry about him. He's grumpy right now." The blue haired girl about my height responded.

"I um am really sorry... My brother wrote me a list of things to get and I was looking at it.." I muttered out as bit my lip hard.

"It's okay. Hey are you new? Just about every person our age we know but I don't really know you." She said softly looking me over.

"Oh um yeah.. I'm Lila... Laxus's little sister or pester as he use to call me." I joked a bit trying to laugh off the awkwardness.

"Oh he said you would be coming home today. I didn't think we'd get to meet till tomorrow." She said while just going on and on about how good it was to meet me.

I just nodded and smiled at her like I knew what was going on. Soon the tall dark haired teen pulled her away saying that they had to go make lunch for his sister and feed his cat. I again just nodded and waved good bye to them as I went on about finding the things for the list. Soon I found it all and went home typing in the passcode that had been written at the bottom of the list.

* * *

 _ **I have been working my but off on this story and hopefully it is good because I finished the first chapter at about four in the morning and was fighting sleep. So have a good night or day where ever you are and keep reading and reviewing I give VR Cookies to those who review.**_


End file.
